Can I Love You?
by fearlessrei
Summary: Baekhyun baru saja masuk sekolah menengah atas, ia ingin mengikuti klub, menjadi terkenal satu sekolah, meraih prestasi di sekolah, dan tentunya ia ingin menemukan percintaan yang manis. Tapi baru saja ia mulai menyukai seseorang, orang itu malah suka pada orang lain. BL/Boy x Boy/Shounen-ai


**CAN I LOVE YOU?**

Author: fearlessrei (FRei27)

Genre: School life, romance, hurt

Rating: T

Length: Chaptered

Pairing: Main ChanBaek, slight KrisHan, ChanSoo

Boys Love/Boy x Boy/Shounen-ai

Disclaimer: Semua member yang kupakai disini milik Tuhan, aku hanya meminjam nama dan sedikit karakter mereka. Ff ini adalah remake dari sebuah komik karya Atsuko Namba yang berjudul "My Senior". Kenapa aku pilih ikutin cerita dari komik ini? Karena ceritanya bagus, menarik juga menyentuh. Ditambah karakter dari komik ini menurutku cocok diperanin sama Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.. Tapi untuk karakter Yifan sepertinya tidak mirip sama sekali. Sebenarnya ff ini sudah pernah aku posting dengan judul "Saranghae Oppa" dan GS, tapi sekarang aku repost setelah melakukan pengeditan dimana-mana dikarenakan yang lama alurnya terlalu cepat (semoga sekarang sudah tidak terlalu cepat ya) dan menjadi BL. Dan ceritanya aku kembangin lagi. So, this is my fic, do NOT copy or repost anywhere ya~

HAPPY READING

.

**CAN I LOVE YOU?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mulai hari ini Byun Baekhyun adalah siswa sekolah menengah atas. Baekhyun sangat senang, karena ia bisa masuk ke sekolah favorit di kota ini setelah berhasil menyelesaikan ujian saringan masuk yang cukup ketat dengan hasil yang memuaskan. Selain itu banyak yang ingin ia rasakan sebagai anak SMA di sekolah ini, ia ingin mengikuti klub, menjadi terkenal satu sekolah, meraih prestasi di sekolah, dan tentunya ia ingin menemukan percintaan yang manis.

"Luhan, ayo kita coba semua makanan di kantin sekolah ini..!" Baekhyun mulai antusias menatap setiap poster makanan yang terpasang di sepanjang tembok kantin. Maklumi saja ia tidak menemukan kantin penuh makanan bervariatif seperti ini di sekolah menengah pertamanya.

"Tidak Baekhyun, itu sangat banyak, perutku dan perutmu tidak akan cukup menampungnya. Ayo pilihlah sekarang mau makan apa." Luhan adalah teman Baekhyun, ia sudah mengenal Baekhyun dari sekitar tiga tahun yang lalu, ketika ia pindah dari Cina dan menjadi teman satu kelas Baekhyun di sekolah menengah pertama mereka. Dan sekarang sama-sama masuk di sekolah menegah atas yang sama pula.

"Haaaffhh, baiklah. Aku mau makan ini saja." Akhirnya Baekhyun memilih memakan spageti siap saji yang dijual di kantin.

"Aku mau makan takoyaki saja, itu makanan jepang kan? Aku belum pernah memakannya, jarang sekali ada yang menjual makanan seperti ini." jelas Luhan pada Baekhyun.

"Aku juga jadi ingin. Aku juga mau satu Lu!" Baekhyun ini kalau sudah urusan makanan ia adalah yang nomor satu.

"Lalu besok kau akan merengek kalau berat badanmu naik lagi padaku, eoh" Luhan memutar bola matanya malas.

"Eoh… tidak akan. Aku sudah rajin push-up dan sit-up sekarang." Jelas Baekhyun sambil menunjukkan daerah perutnya yang datar dari luar kemeja seragamnya.

"Ya, ya, terserah kau saja."

Setelah itu Baekhyun dan Luhan mencari tempat duduk yang nyaman di kantin.

"Ayo kita duduk disini saja Lu" Ajak Baekhyun.

Akhirnya mereka pun duduk. Dan tepat diseberang meja Baekhyun dan Luhan ada dua siswa lain yang keliatan sedang asyik mengobrol. Selewat Baekhyun sempat memperhatikan mereka. Di hadapan mereka terdapat piring-piring kertas yang sudah kosong dan gelas plastik _softdrink_ yang tinggal berisi setengahnya.

Tak lama Luhan berbicara. "Hmm, Baekhyun, kau sadar tidak? Kita dari tadi terus saja diperhatikan oleh dua orang siswa yang duduk di seberang kita." Sambil sedikit menyenggol sikut Baekhyun.

"Biarkan saja, aku lapar." Jawab Baekhyun enteng dan tidak terlalu menghiraukan perkataan Luhan.

Lalu tiba-tiba kedua siswa itu pindah tempat duduk ke hadapan Baekhyun dan Luhan. Dan seseorang dari kedua siswa itu mulai mengajak bicara.

"Kalian berdua anak kelas satu ya?" tanya siswa berambut belah pinggir dan sedikit kelimis, beralis tebal dan mata tajam.

"Iya benar. Kalian berdua kelas kelas satu juga?" Baekhyun yang menjawab karena Luhan hanya diam saja terlihat tidak ingin berbicara dengan mereka.

"Apakah muka kami masih imut dan lucu? Hahaha." Seketika kedua siswa ini tertawa. "Perkenalkan namaku Wu Yifan, dan ini temanku Park Chanyeol. Kami siswa kelas tiga." Lanjut si siswa bermata tajam tadi yang sekarang sudah diketahui bernama Wu Yifan.

"Oyaa?!", jawab Baekhyun dan Luhan serentak dan terlihat terkejut.

"Begini, aku ingin menawarkan kalian klub, siapa tahu kalian tertarik", jelas siswa yang satunya, yang diketahui bernama Park Chanyeol tadi. Tubuh kedua siswa ini diatas normal, dua-duanya menjulang tinggi seperti galah. Dan yang bernama Chanyeol ini rambutnya berwarna gelap, bergelombang dan sedikit acak-acakan, seperti baru saja bangun tidur, tapi itu memang disengaja, _hairstyle_ yang tidak buruk sih sebenarnya.

"Klub apa? Kesenian? Olahraga?" tanya Luhan antusias.

"Klub Penelitian." jawab Yifan, sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya dari arah pelipisnya disertai kedipan mata yang sedikit… menggoda. Ternyata walaupun punya wajah yang kelihatan sangar, namun sifatnya sangat bertolak belakang. Ia sungguh terlihat, konyol.

"Oh… " jawab Baekhyun singkat karena tidak mengerti.

"Aku hanya ingin masuk klub yang bisa merekomendasikanku kelak ketika akan masuk universitas." jawab Luhan tanda kurang tertarik terhadap klub yang masih rancu tersebut.

"Cerdas!" jawab Chanyeol tertarik.

"Disini kalian bisa melihat semua kertas ujian warisan para alumni berperingkat nomor satu disekolah ini. Legenda Senior. Dan itu yang membuat kami selama ini menjadi nomor satu dikelas selama ini." tambah Yifan panjang lebar.

"Benarkah?" tanya Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya.

"Baiklah, aku mau ikut bergabung!" Luhan langsung berubah pikiran tanpa pikir panjang.

.

.

.

Setelah itu Chanyeol dan Yifan mengajak Baekhyun dan Luhan ke ruangan klub yang berada di diujung belakang koridor sekolah.

"Disini kami berkumpul untuk mengadakan bermacam kegiatan dari klub." jelas Yifan.

"Memangnya ada kegiatan apa saja, yang biasanya dilakukan setiap hari?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ada banyak, diantaranya ada bermain permainan tradisional bersama, memberi makan ikan hias yang dipelihara di aquarium ruangan klub, lalu klub ramyun, tak lupa melakukan berbagai penelitian, dan tentunya belajar bersama membahas kisi-kisi ujian." jelas Chanyeol panjang lebar yang membuat Baekhyun dan Luhan semakin tertarik.

"Klub ramyun? Maksudnya makan ramyun bersama-sama?" tanya Luhan sambil menggaruk pelipisnya tanda sedikit aneh akan kegiatan klub yang satu ini.

"Iya benar, klub itu selalu diadakan dirumahku, karena aku punya kedai ramyun." jelas Yifan dengan percaya diri.

"Huwaaa… keren! Ternyata di sekolah menengah atas lebih menyenangkan ya kegiatan klubnya." jawab Baekhyun terpana, karena selama ia sekolah baru kali ini aku menemukan sebuah klub yang kegiatannya menarik seperti ini.

.

.

**Can I Love You?**

.

.

Besoknya ketika pulang sekolah, klub penelitian mengadakan klub ramyun untuk merayakan bertambahnya anggota baru di klub tersebut. Semua member baru termasuk Baekhyun dan Luhan diajak ke kedai ramyun milik keluarga Yifan.

"Ayo kita rayakan kedatangan anggota baru di klub kita dengan makan ramyun buatanku!" teriak Yifan yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan ramyun di dapur kedai.

Yifan mewarisi keterampilan memasak dari ayah dan ibunya, juga ia sering membantu ayah dan ibunya memasak ramyun untuk kedai milik keluarganya tersebut. Tak heran kalau Yifan sangat lihai dalam urusan memasak.

"Baik Hyung..! Ayo kita makan!" jawab semua anggota klub.

"Waaaah, ramyun, jarang sekali aku makan ramyun yang terlihat enak seperti ini." Baekhyun terlihat sanggat terpesona akan tampilan ramyun buatan Yifan yang terlihat lezat.

"Hmm.." jawab Luhan yang dingin seperti biasa.

Lalu Baekhyun menoleh kesebelah kanan tempat ia duduk sekarang, kebetulan yang duduk disitu adalah, Chanyeol.

"Oh iya, mulai sekarang aku harus memanggilmu apa? Kau kan lebih senior dari kami? Hmm, senior Chanyeol? Seonbae?" pertanyaan Baekhyun terkesan polos, tapi ia memang benar-benar polos.

"Hahaha, kau ini berlebihan sekali. Panggil aku hyung saja. Lagipula aku hanya anggota bayangan di klub ini, heheh." Jelas Chanyeol sambil mengusap tengkuknya sendiri.

"Baiklah." jawab Baekhyun sambil mengembangkan _eyesmile_ miliknya.

Tanpa disadari, hati kecilnya berbicara, 'Hmm… Chanyeol hyung?'.

.

.

**Can I Love You?**

.

.

Siang ini Baekhyun berencana menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya di ruangan klub. Namun saat Baekhyun memasuki ruangan ternyata disana hanya ada Chanyeol. Baekhyun jadi merasa sedikit canggung.

"Siang hyung, hmm, kemana yang lainnya?" tanya Baekhyun sedikit kaku.

"Hari ini aku hanya sendirian saja. Kau juga sendirian ya?" Chanyeol balik bertanya pada Baekhyun.

"Iya."

Lalu untuk beberapa saat ruangan begitu hening. Sepertinya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kurang bahan pembicaraan. Baekhyun juga sudah mulai bosan. Ia hanya duduk dan memain-mainkan smartphone-nya. Sampai-sampai aku tidak menyadari kalau sebenarnya Chanyeol memperhatikannya sedari tadi.

Dan akhirnya dia memulai pembicaraan lagi.

"Baekhyun-ah, bagaimana kalau kita bermain ular tangga. Siapa yang kalah dia harus mentraktir. Mau ya?" ajaknya Chanyeol, memecah kecanggungan diantara keduanya.

Tanpa pikir panjang Baekhyun pun menjawab sambil tersenyum "Boleh juga."

Lalu Chanyeol mengeluarkan papan permainan ular tangga beserta pernak-pernik perlengkapannya dari balik laci di dekat meja tengah ruang klub. Mereka mulai melempar dadu untuk menentukan siapa yang akan jalan duluan. Yang dadunya memiliki angka paling besar maka ialah yang akan jalan duluan.

Baekhyun melempar dadunya, ia mendapatkan angka empat. Lalu giliran Chanyeol, ia melempar dadunya dan mendapatkan angka enam. Hasilnya, Chanyeol yang jalan duluan. Baekhyun selalu tanpa sadar mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sebenarnya Chanyeol sangat gemas ketika Baekhyun menunjukkan _eyesmile_ ataupun bibirnya yang mengerucut.

Kembali ke permainan ular tangga.

Putaran pertama, Baekhyun kalah.

Putaran kedua, Baekhyun lagi yang kalah.

Putaran ketiga, Baekhyun kalah lagi.

Apa daya, sepertinya Baekhyun selalu kalah di dalam permainan ini.

"Uuh, aku kalah..! Kau curang hyung!" keluh Baekhyun.

"Mana mungkin aku curang. Kau yang payah." Chanyeol menyeringai tanda menang telak dari permainan sederhana ini.

"Huuuh!" Baekhyun mengerucutkan lagi bibirnya lucu.

Setelah putaran ketiga Baekhyun akhirnya menyerah kalah dan tidak ingin meneruskan permainan. Lalu Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berjalan menuju kantin sekolah, sebagaimana janji mereka tadi di awal bahwa yang kalah dari permainan ular tangga tadi harus mentraktir. Akhirnya mereka membeli _softdrink_.

Tetapi ketika Baekhyun sedang berusaha mengeluarkan uang dari saku celananya, tangan Chanyeol lebih dulu memberikan uang kepada penjaga kantin.

"Aku ini senior, aku tidak suka ditraktir oleh junior." Katanya.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum heran melihatnya.

"Baiklah, hyung…" jawab Baekhyun sembari menampakkan _eyesmile_-nya lagi.

Hari ini begitu penuh kenangan, pertama kalinya mereka hanya berdua saja seperti ini.

Seperti sepasang kekasih.

Tunggu, apa yang sedang Baekhyun pikirkan? Tapi apakah mungkin ia mulai menyukai Chanyeol?

.

.

**Can I Love You?**

.

.

Hari ini Baekhyun sedikit merubah tatanan rambutnya, warnanya yang tadinya cokelat terang sekarang berubah menjadi agak gelap, dan potongannya menjadi agak seperti jamur.

Baekhyun berencana datang ke klub untuk memberi makan ikan dan mengkopi kertas bekas ujian para legenda senior.

"Pagi!" Sapa Baekhyun ketika sampai di depan pintu ruangan klub.

Tapi tiba-tiba Chanyeol terperanjat dan hampir jatuh dari tempat duduknya. Sepertinya ia kaget ketika melihat penampilan Baekhyun.

"Wah, Baekhyun-ah kau merubah tatanan rambutmu ya?" sapa Yifan.

"Eeh, iya. Lalu Chanyeol hyung, kau kenapa sampai kaget seperti itu? Apa aku terlihat seperti hantu?" tanya Baekhyun karena melihat ekspresi Chanyeol yang terlihat _shock_ ketika ia datang tadi.

"Ah, tidak, hanya saja kukira yang datang orang lain." Jawab Chanyeol

"Ooh." Baekhyun hanya ber 'oh' ria, namun sebenarnya ia sedang penasaran. 'Apa katanya? Orang lain?' Baekhyun bergumam di dalam hatinya.

Namun sedetik kemudian Baekhyun sudah melupakan hal itu.

"Yifan seonbae, aku ingin melihat legenda senior." pinta Baekhyun pada Yifan.

"Baiklah. Ini dia..!" Yifan membuka sebuah laci dibawah loker yang berada di ruangan klub. Ia mengeluarkan hampir seluruh kertas yang jumlahnya puluhan lembar. Lalu memberikannya pada Baekhyun.

"Waaaah! Daebak! Nilainya benar-benar sempurna!" Mata Baekhyun membelalak ketika melihat nilai dari masing-masing kertas itu. Hampir semua nilainya mendekati sempurna, diatas sembilan puluh. Lalu diantara kertas-kertas itu ada sebuah nama yang dominan.

"Do Kyungsoo…" tanpa sadar Baekhyun menggumamkan sebuah nama.

Yifan mendengar gumaman Baekhyun itu dan menimpalinya "Iya. Dia adalah salah satu dari legenda senior. Orangnya imut, karena tubuhnya yang mungil, lebih kecil dari tubuhmu Baek." Jelas Yifan secara tidak langsung sedikit menyinggung tubuh Baekhyun yang tingginya rata-rata itu. "Dia pun kadang mampir kesini untuk menengok kami, iya kan Chanyeol." lanjut Yifan sambil memanggukkan kepalanya kearah Chanyeol.

"Begitulah." jawab Chanyeol singkat.

"Wah sudah jam 4." Tiba-tiba Yifan kaget setelah melihat jam dinding di ruangan klub. "Baekhyun, Luhan mengikuti klub basket kan? Sekarang waktunya kegiatan klub melihat pertandingan basket." kata Yifan seraya pergi dengan tergesa.

Dan tinggalah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berdua di ruangan klub.

"Baekhyun-ah, sepertinya Yifan mengincar Luhan." Chanyeol tersenyum geli dan tiba-tiba memecah fokus Baekhyun yang sedari tadi melongo setelah ditinggal pergi Yifan yang tadinya masih menjelaskan soal kertas-kertas ujian legenda senior yang kini masih ditangannya.

"Hm, hyung sendiri.. apakah hyung sudah mempunyai pacar?" lagi-lagi Baekhyun menampakkan kepolosannya dan bertanya tanpa pikir panjang.

"Ah, tidak juga." Jawab Chanyeol santai.

"Itu bukan jawaban!" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Memangnya harus dijawab?" Chanyeol kembali bertanya.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu…" Baekhyun memasang wajah yang sedikit serius.

"Ah, sudahlah.." Chanyeol memotong perkataan Baekhyun.

"Jadian denganku saja!" giliran Baekhyun yang memotong perkataan Chanyeol.

"No."

"Huh, blak-blakan sekali menjawabnya."

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kecil. Baekhyun hanya mengendus sedikit kesal.

Lalu ruangan kembali sunyi.

Chanyeol meneruskan membaca buku, dan Baekhyun hanya terdiam melihat Chanyeol dari tempat duduknya.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun ingin sekali bertanya. "Hyung, yang kau sukai itu senior Do Kyungsoo ya?"

Chanyeol sedikit terdiam dan ekspresi mukanya menjadi berubah sedikit murung lalu menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun "Iya".

Baekhyun pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Ternyata benar. Ya sudah, aku pergi mengkopi lembar legenda senior dulu ya." katanya sambil seraya pergi dari ruangan klub.

Baekhyun pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Namun sebenarnya hatinya sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Ia ingat salah satu tujuan masuk sekolah ini adalah ia ingin sekali menemukan percintaan yang manis. Namun baru saja ia akan mulai menyukai seseorang, ternyata orang itu sudah menyukai orang lain.

'Sepertinya aku menyukaimu hyung'

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Footnote:

Bagaimana ceritanya? Mungkin ada beberapa dari kalian pernah membaca fanfic ini dari akun aku yg lama atau bahkan pernah baca komiknya. Aku suka banget loh sama komik itu, sampe sekarang masih suka dibaca ulang, dan masih berkaca2 tiap baca adegan hurt ato romantisnya.. kkk

Dari beberapa review di fanfic ini sebelumnya (yang belum diremake, yang di akun lama) kebanyakan bilang kalau alurnya cepet banget. Maka dari itu aku berusaha memperpanjang jalan ceritanya, supaya gak terkesan buru2. Maklum karena ini dari komik jadi banyak sekali adegan yang kalau dijabarkan dengan kata-kata itu jadinya sedikit. Semoga sekarang udah gak terlalu kecepetan ya.

Btw, fanfic ini cuma 4 chapter aja. Gak panjang-panjang.

Buat yang udah baca jangan lupa review ya, sedikit masukan dari kalian bikin aku semangat nulis, jadi aku ngarep banget di review, supaya aku tahu tulisan aku ini bisa bikin orang ang baca itu suka ato ngga.

Sekali lagi terimakasih *bow*


End file.
